Summer Camp Romance - Louigan
by fjidhfiehreoiuagvfeoaivbrge
Summary: Louise is set to have her worst summer yet, after being sentenced to a fortnight at Wharton's Summer Camp for Troubled Kids. It's bad enough already, but then she discovers that her arch nemesis, Logan, is also attending. It seems fate wants them together... This is my first louigan story for Bob's Burgers, cover art was drawn by me, and all reviews are greatly appreciated x
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Why is it that I see those pink ears in my office so frequently?" Asked Mr Frond as he slowly paced the perimeter of the dingy room.

"You call this an office?" Louise smirked.

"Yes" replied Mr Frond curtly, clearly offended. "And it seems that you are being sent here far too often for my liking young lady".

"Clearly I'm in dire need of some of your world renowned counselling" Louise answered innocently, with just a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Indeed, perhaps we should begin by..." He paused. He had just sat down on his chair, resulting in a loud squelching noise. Louise roared with laughter, nearly falling off of her own chair.

"Classic!" She cried, as Mr Frond rose, shaking with rage, bits of brownie dropping off of his pants.

"Miss Belcher" he growled, attempting to keep composure. "I'm afraid there's only one place suitable for children like you".

"Where's that?" She chortled, wiping a tear from her eye. Mr Frond silently chucked a pamphlet into her lap, and she scooped it up. "Wharton Summer Camp for Troubled Kids" she read aloud with a snort. "Mr Frond, last week I had to sell half of Mum's porcelain baby collection on eBay instead of allowance. I doubt my parents can afford this".

"That's the best part" Mr Frond grinned maliciously. "It's free".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You can't be serious?" cried Louise. "Why would you send me there?"

"If it's what Mr Frond says is best for my baby..." started Linda.

"But Lin, we need Louise to help run the restaurant" complained Bob as he scanned the pamphlet.

"Yeah" gasped Louise "I am the backbone of this restaurant".

"I'd be the funny bone" chimed in Gene, poking his keyboard.

"Is there a butt bone?" asked Tina, staring dreamily into the distance.

"The point is" continued Louise "this place would be in ruins without me".

"Louise, we spend most of the time trying to stop you turning this place into ruins" frowned Bob.

"Whose side you on Dad, huh?" she scowled back.

"He's on my side, aren't you Bobby?" Linda said firmly.

"Err...sure" Bob replied tentatively, stepping back from Louise, who glared at him.

"But it's two weeks!" Louise growled. "I can't miss two weeks of my holiday, I have a schedule!"

"To do what?" Bob asked incredulously. "Sit around and play video games".

"That's a great idea!" cried Gene. "I'll be back when summer's over" he called as he bounded upstairs with surprising agility.

"No" pouted Louise. "I was gonna… tidy my room… and… help the...yeah, ok, it was video games but so what?" she shouted in exasperation. "The holidays are supposed to be fun!"

"Well you can still have fun, just at this camp instead" replied Linda.

"Do you hear what you're saying woman?" Louise groaned.

"Don't get sassy with me Missy" said Linda sternly. "If I say you're going, it's final".

"Yeah" Louise muttered as she turned to storm out of the restaurant. "It will be the final thing you'll ever say".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Louise kicked an empty can as she walked down the street, hands stuffed in her pockets, head down. It was dark now, and the only sources of light came from the flickering street-lights lining the road. She was muttering to herself, still so fuming over the earlier conversation with her parents that she didn't notice the groups of boys approaching her from behind.

"Hey Bunbun" sneered an unwelcome voice. Louise flinched and turned around, instinctively grabbing onto her hat.

"What do you want, jackass?" she retorted at Logan. She glared at him, not forgetting the hat stealing incident that occurred just 3 weeks ago. Logan flicked his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Just checking on my favourite little rodent" he grinned. "I see you still have the hat".

"Yeah, I lost it to some wimp for a while, but he gave it back after he realised what he'd gotten himself into" she snarled.

"Maybe he took pity on you after he realised what a baby you were without your favourite hat" he laughed, his friends joining in. Louise felt her cheeks burning, and was glad for the surrounding darkness.

"Maybe this baby has better things to do than waste her time on pathetic idiots" she countered, before turning to walk away.

"I doubt it" Logan laughed. "See you round, Bunbun!"

"Eat it, jackass" she called back. She walked home promptly, even angrier now that she had had the misfortune of running into her least favourite person in the world. She quickly let herself into the house, ran upstairs, and into her room. Locking the door, she lay on her bed, clutching her kuchi kopi to her chest, and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. This was set to be her worst summer yet.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bobby?" Linda called out. "Have you seen Louise, we're supposed to be leaving for the camp in 5 minutes."

"Err… Lin… Is this her?" asked Teddy, lifting his leg from under the table to reveal Louise clinging to it.

"Teddy!" sighed Louise. "What part of stowaway don't you understand?"

"Sorry Louise" Teddy grinned nervously. "I'm not great under pressure".

"Louise baby, this is the sixth attempt at escaping now, you really need to stop it" frowned Linda.

"Please Mum! I'll do anything not to go to that death camp!" Louise cried. "Absolutely anything" she added, wriggling her eyebrows seductively".

"Car, now" stated Linda firmly, her arm pointing outside. Louise slowly dragged herself out of the restaurant.

"It was nice knowing you all!" she shouted dramatically. "Next time you see me I'll be in one of Mort's coffins".

"Like we could afford one of those" Bob muttered as he clambered into the car. "Even a child sized one. Tina, you're in charge of the restaurant until me and your mum get back" he called out of the window.

"But Dad, I'm not sure I'm ready for that level of responsibility" Tina groaned.

"You'll be fine, just don't let Gene touch anything" he replied as he pulled the car away, leaving Tina behind, still groaning.

"I hope you've got insurance on that restaurant" Louise laughed as Tina disappeared from view.

"Well I hope you've got insurance on… that attitude" Bob retorted.

"Well done for trying Dad" Louise smirked.

"I thought it was good, well done Bobby" Linda piped up.

"Thanks, Lin" Bob sighed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Louise stared out of the car window solemnly, chin resting on her hand, as they passed a large sign displaying: Wharton Summer Camp. They were surrounded by a pine forest on all sides, and were travelling along a dirt road. It soon opened out into a large field, with a glimmering lake on one side, and numerous buildings along the other, but still entirely surrounded by trees.

"Wow" smiled Linda. "It's beautiful, I wish I could stay".

"Take my place" muttered Louise. "It's up for grabs". Bob pulled up the car alongside the other parents wishing farewell to their children, all of whom appeared just as happy as Louise to be at the camp.

"Well, have fun sweetie..." started Linda.

"Ooh I bet I will" Louise retorted sarcastically, jumping out of the car and straightening her bunny ears, dragging her suitcase with her.

"Try not to make too many enemies, Louise" Bob said as he hugged her goodbye. She squirmed out of his arms, only to become entrapped by her Mum too.

"Get off" Louise growled, but quickly changed her mind "No, keep going! Maybe I'll suffocate!"

"See ya soon my baby" Linda called, almost in tears as the car pulled away. Louise stood still, the dust settling around her, watching her parents drive away. Leaving her. All alone. Well, not quite.

"No way! Guess who, Bunbun!" laughed a familiar voice from behind her. Louise did not turn. She felt like her stomach had just been screwed up into a little ball. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to speak.

"Hey, jackass" she growled.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well kids, welcome to Wharton summer camp" grinned a short, fat man with a balding head. He was wearing a sweat stained green polo with the camp logo on it, and a pair of shorts which probably fit him a few decades ago. "Are we all ready to have some fun?" No one replied. He looked over the new campers gleefully. "I can't hear you!" he cried.

"Oh lord..." sighed Louise.

"Here at Wharton, we don't just have fun, we also teach valuable life skills, like friendship, anger management, and working as part of a team" he continued, beaming at each child. "I'm the camp leader, Mr Barshaw!" He paused as if expecting applause, but hastily carried on. "We'll be pairing each of you up with a camp buddy..."

"Oh no" Louise groaned. She already knew what was coming.

"I'll read out the assigned pairs" Mr Barshaw said, extracting from his pocket a scrap of paper, and beginning to list off names. Louise was filled with dread.

"I swear to God if I'm with..."

"Louise Belcher, and Logan Bush" Mr Barshaw declared. Louise's heart sank.

"Hey Bunbun, looks like we're gonna be best pals" Logan laughed.

"My name is not Bunbun, jackass" Louise snarled, fists clenched.

"Sure it is" he grinned "why else would you wear those big old ears?"

"So I can focus my hearing on more important things than the desperate loser stood before me".

"Or is it so you can hear more of me?" Logan chortled.

"You wish, as if anyone listens to the crap that comes out of your mouth" Louise retorted.

"Yeah well… you like crap in your mouth, whore" he said angrily.

"Woah" Louise laughed, "bit touchy on the whole getting noticed subject are we?" making a mental note of his weak spot.

"Shutup, Bunbun" Logan spat. He turned away, and began to walk towards the cluster of buildings. Louise turned away too, looking for the camp leader.

"Oi… where do we sleep? I don't see any hotels" she asked Mr Barshaw angrily.

"Oh, I thought you would have heard with those freaky bunny ears of yours" he laughed. "You share a bunk with your camp buddy, just go find an empty one with whoever the… lucky person is." He sniggered to himself.

"Great, thanks." She said sarcastically, then turned to follow Logan.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louise entered the building she had seen Logan go into. It was dully lit, with a few bunk beds lining the walls, and a single table and chair in the centre. She spotted Logan standing next to one of the beds, and quickly ran over, nimbly vaulting onto the top bunk.

"Hey!" cried Logan, "I'm top bunk!"

"Really, cos it looks like I am" she grinned back.

"Or I could pick you up with one hand, throw you off the bunk, and then I'd be top" he glared back.

"Don't start a war you can't win, Mr Bush" she said, eyes narrowing. "Anyway I'm a guest here so I get first choice".

"So am I!" Logan cried with incredulity.

"Yeah, well, ladies first" Louise replied flatly.

"Since when were you a lady?" snorted Logan.

"Since when could you identify between the two sexes? Louise scowled.

"Well yeah it's difficult sometimes to distinguish between boy, girl, or weird rabbit-girl hybrid". He spat.

"With that ugly mug, you'd be lucky to get a girl, rabbit hybrid or not" she said, pointing at his face.

"Like anyone would want a rabbit-girl, or more specifically, you." He retorted.

"I'd still rather be a rabbit-girl than a loser" Louise said coolly.

"Yeah well, you're both" Logan snarled.

"Why don't you two just share the bed, lovebirds" laughed another camper who had just entered the room.

"Shut it" spat Logan, who promptly stormed out of the cabin. Louise chuckled, lying back on her pillow. She would rather spend an eternity in this summer camp than sleep in a bed with that jackass.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Come on kids" cried Mr Barshaw "we're only half way there!" The man, despite his weight, seemed abnormally good at hiking, which happened to be the first evening's activity. Louise was dragging behind, breathing heavily, her little legs trying their best to keep up with the older kids. She could see Logan up ahead, easily coping with what she was sure was a mountain, but Mr Barshaw had insisted to her was just a hill.

"I can't take much more of this" she panted. She longed to be back in her warm bed at home, cuddling kuchi kopi, and listening to the distant sound of her parents getting tipsy and browsing the internet for stupid things to buy. She always enjoyed mocking their drunken purchases.

"Bunny girl" yelled Mr Barshaw. "Hurry up, you're slowing everyone down". Louise felt her cheeks redden, and kept her head down.

"Yeah well… you're… fat" she muttered as she gasped for air. " _Clearly the lack of oxygen this high up is affecting my insulting capabilities_ " she thought to herself. " _We really should have breathing equipment_ ". She slipped on a loose rock, and fell to her knees. " _I knew I'd die here_ " she thought with bemusement as she felt her energy drain. " _I hope I get frozen in a glacier, then maybe I'll wake up 2000 years in the future_ ".

"How pathetic" laughed Mr Barshaw's voice from the distance, accompanied by the sniggers of camp mates.

"Pick on someone your own size, which is difficult seeing as there are no sumo wrestlers around here" came Logan's voice. "Come on Louise, jump on". She looked up, to see Logan crouching down beside her, patting his back. He was not smiling at her, but there was an improvement from his usual look of disdain. Cautiously, fearing that he might throw her off at any moment, she clambered onto his shoulders.

"Thanks, Logan" she whispered, as he stood up and began to follow the rest of the group.

"Happy to help, Bunbun" he muttered. Louise rested her chin on his head, and sat in silence for the rest of the hike. She noticed his firm grip on her legs, and then his strong shoulders for the first time. She closed her eyes contentedly, and gently held onto him, enjoying the rhythmic bounce of his step. His hair smelled surprisingly sweet, and she frowned as she wondered why she had never noticed these things about him before.

"Louise, hey, Louise!" came Logan's voice, shaking her back to reality. "We're back". She opened her eyes, and saw the dingy room they would be calling home for the next fortnight. She felt Logan's hands pick her up around the waist and remove her from his shoulders to place her on the top bunk. She rested her head on the pillow, and felt herself drifting back to sleep almost immediately. "Goodnight, Bunbun" she heard Logan say softly.

"Goodnight, jackass" she replied quietly, enjoying the sound of his brief chuckle, before she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter_ _8_

 _So apparently I'm supposed to keep a diary of what's going on at the camp for these two weeks, which was the brilliant idea of Mr Barshaw (thanks a bunch). I'm not going to be writing "Dear diary" and feelings and all that crap, if that's what you're expecting. I just need to write enough crap to satisfy the camp leader, and then I'll be done. I can't believe that Barshaw guy. Seriously. I think he has it in for me. Ever since that first hike he's been making me exercise every day. The cheek of it! I'd love to prank him in some way, maybe lure him with food into some a basement and keep him locked up there until these two weeks are over… all I need is a basement, which are hard to find in the middle of nowhere. Logan suggested we fill his room with bees (oh yeah did I mention his majesty Barshaw III has his own room! *Cough* Double standards *Cough*), but again we have logistical problems, such as where do we get a load of bees from. On the subject of Logan, he's been really nice to me recently, and I have literally no clue why. At first I thought maybe he was up to something, but nothing yet. Maybe he's trying to make me fall in love with him so he can reject me, but I doubt it. Even he's not that messed up. Anyway he won't succeed, I don't have time for rubbish like boys and feelings. Plus he wouldn't like me anyway. Why would he, I'm not his type. He'll probably get some attractive older girl with breasts. Not that I care. It's not like he's even hot. Why on earth am I blabbering on about him anyway? Screw him, he'd be lucky to get with a girl like me. Not that he would. Christ, have I written enough yet, this is getting embarrassing. I'm not even sure how you end these. I guess, bye? Louise_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Uh, why are we hiding in the forest again, Louise?" Logan asked as he brushed a leaf out of his hair.

"This is the only safe place to talk" Louise whispered, her eyes darting around.

"Aren't we supposed to be playing manhunt with the others?" he laughed.

"Yeah yeah, we are, kind of, we're hiding aren't we?" Louise said dismissively.

"I think we were on the searching team..." Logan began.

"You know that plan you had about the bees" Louise interrupted. Logan nodded. "Well, I've modified it slightly to make it possible".

"Sweet" Logan grinned. "What are we gonna do to that fat idiot Barshaw?"

"We're gonna catch that raccoon we spotted the other night by the bins, then set it loose in his bedroom whilst he's sleeping" Louise whispered with a grin. Logan laughed.

"I love it" he said to Louise's delight. "But how are we gonna catch it?"

"We need food, but I dunno how to get any extra from that cook lady, and screw missing any meals" she sighed.

"Maybe I can use my inescapable charm on her" Logan grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And when that fails horribly, what do we do?" Louise laughed. They both sat in silence, pondering over the problem. In the distance, they could hear the laughter of the other camp mates, birdsong, and the gentle rush of wind across the treetops. Louise looked over at Logan. He was lent back against a tree, staring out into the forest, his blonde hair flowing across his bright green eyes. She had never even noticed what a vivid colour they were before.

"You know that kid in our bunkhouse, the one with a lazy eye?" Logan began. Louise nodded. "He's got a load of chocolate in his bag. We could take it."

"Hmm, we'll have to be careful" she said thoughtfully. "I feel like he might have a better field of view than most people". Logan chuckled, and Louise's heart missed a beat. " _What on earth is wrong with me today_ " she thought to herself.

"Ok, I'll get the chocolate, you get a box suitable for our raccoon visitor. We can set up the trap tonight" Logan said. Louise nodded, and together they headed back towards the camp, hoping chocolate wasn't poisonous to raccoons.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Louise woke with a start. Someone was gently shaking her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes, blinking madly, and Logan's face swam into vision directly above her, making her jump.

"Time to get up, Bunbun" he grinned down at her.

"This is possibly the most frightening thing I've ever woken up to" she whispered. "Except when Dad put that turkey in the toilet on thanksgiving..." she trailed off.

"Get used to it" he winked, as he silently jumped down from the bunk bed, and onto the floor.

" _What does that mean?_ " Louise thought, jumping out of the bed, and landing softly. Together, still in their pyjamas, they made their way out of the bunkhouse, and towards the camp bins. These were the main containers of waste for the entire two weeks, and the overflowing garbage already stank. "It's like Gene's bedroom" Louise whispered "Only less concentrated".

"Ok, here's the chocolate" Logan said, pulling a large bar from his pocket. "That chunk was already missing" he grinned guiltily.

"Jackass" she groaned, snapping off a piece for herself before laying it down on the wet grass. Carefully, they arranged the box on a small stick, which would fall down and trap the raccoon as soon as it attempted to eat the chocolate. "Perfect" she grinned, crouching down by the box.

"That'll definitely work" Logan said as he crouched beside her. She turned to look at him, and realised how close beside her he was. She swallowed nervously as he turned to face her, and smiled. For a few seconds, they crouched there, staring into each other's eyes through the darkness, neither saying a word.

" _Oh my god_ " Louise thought in a panic. " _Are we about to kiss? What if I mess up? Am I ready for this?_ "

"Come on, we need to get back before anyone notices" Logan said, standing up and beginning to walk towards the bunkhouse. Louise's heat sank, but she too stood up, and headed back to her bed.

" _I didn't even want to kiss him anyway_ " she told herself defiantly, trying her best to ignore the knot in her stomach. " _Why would I, he such a… a…_ " but her thoughts trailed off as she imagined their kiss. " _You are sick Louise Belcher, sick!_ " she told herself as she clambered into bed.

"Goodnight Louise" she hear Logan whisper, but she didn't reply. She just rolled over, and angrily threw the blanket over her head, blocking out the outside world.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the second time, Louise felt herself being gently shook awake.

"I swear to God Logan, if you're doing that thing where you're above me again..." she muttered as she slowly opened her eyes. There was a scuffling noise, and as her vision sharpened, she saw no-one above her.

"Good thing you gave me a warning" came his voice from below. Louise couldn't help smiling, despite her still foul mood. She sat up, and swung out of bed, landing beside Logan. He was already dressed. It was early morning, and time to check if their trap had worked. "Put some clothes on, it's cold out there" he said. Louise grabbed her usual green dress, and quickly disappeared to the bathroom the change. "Wow is that new?" he said sarcastically as she returned.

"It's about as new as you are funny" she retorted. Logan grinned, and together they headed back towards the bins.

"Well the box has fallen down, could be a good sign" he remarked as they neared the trap.

"Or maybe Mr Barshaw smelt the chocolate and got caught in it himself" Louise smirked.

"I think we'd need a way bigger box" Logan laughed.

"Probably a shipping container" she replied. They approached it cautiously. "Poke it, see if it moves" Louise ordered.

"Why can't you do it, what happened to ladies first?" he said.

"I thought we established that I'm a bunny-hybrid" she countered.

"Whatever, I'm not scared" Logan sneered, slowly reaching towards the box with his foot. Louise stepped behind him for shelter, unconsciously grabbing onto a fistful of his sweater for comfort. He gently kicked it, and to their shock, something inside it scrabbled around madly. They grinned at each other.

"Let's do it now" Louise grinned.

"No time like the present" Logan laughed, scooping up the box.

"And we've got a present for Mr Barshaw" Louise laughed.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Snickering, the pair slowly approached Mr Barshaw's window, and Louise set to work on the lock. Merely a few seconds later, it slid open.

"Useful skill" Logan remarked, as he propped the box onto the window sill. "Ok, on the count of three, we tip the box in, and run". Louise nodded. "Ok, 1..." he slowly began.

"3!" cried Louise, shoving the box into the room and slamming the window shut. Logan yelped with surprise as he watched a skunk leap out of the box in the room before them.

"Holy crap!" he shouted. "It was a skunk!" Louise whooped with joy, jumping up and down.

"What the...argh!" cried Mr Barshaw, as he awoke to a skunk spraying him in the face. He turned, shaking with fury, to look at the pair stood by window.

"Crap, I forgot to run" shouted Louise in horror.

"Me too!" roared Logan, as they turned to sprint full pelt towards the forest. They didn't stop running until 5 minutes later, when both were too out of breath to go any further. They rested at the edge of a large pond, and sat together underneath a tall pine tree, leaning against the trunk. They stayed there in silence for a while, regaining their breath whilst watching the mayflies skit across the surface of the water, shimmering in the early morning sunlight.

"We're so screwed" Louise said finally.

"I know" sighed Logan. "My parents are gonna kill me".

"Unless Mr Barshaw gets there first" Louise said glumly.

"I didn't even want to come here" Logan spat. "My parents forced me, they hate me. I don't remember the last time one of them actually listened to me". They sat in silence for another couple of minutes, listening to the chirrup of the birdsong. "I think I might leave town at the end of this summer". Logan said finally.

"What?" Louise gasped, trying to hide her shock. "Why?"

"My life sucks. I wanna start over somewhere new, make new friends, find some people who actually care about me" he sighed.

"I care about you" Louise said quietly, feeling her cheeks redden.

"Bullshit" he laughed "but thanks anyway".

"I'm serious, I'd miss my punching bag" she grinned at him embarrassedly. Logan smiled.

"I think you're the only person I'd miss, Bunbun" he said, staring out over the pond thoughtfully. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer beside him. She leant her head on his shoulder, and closing her eyes, decided on her words carefully. It was now or never. She swallowed, and heart pounding, began to speak.

"I do like you really, Logan" she said quietly.

"I like you too, Bunbun" he replied.

"No, jackass, I meant… I _like_ like you" she said nervously.

"Yeah well… I _like_ like you too" he said shortly. Louise sat up, and turned to face him. He was already looking at her, his green eyes piercing hers. He looked nervous, and he glanced quickly at her lips.

" _Oh my god this time it's actually gonna happen"_ Louise's mind raced. She could feel herself trembling at the thought of her first kiss. Slowly, as the sound of the surrounding birdsong and rustling leaves seemed to fade into the distance, she leant towards him. He was leaning towards her now too, and she saw his eyes begin to close, so she began to shut hers too. She could see nothing now, hear nothing other than her own heavy breathing and the pumping of her heart, and could no longer feel the twigs she sat upon. Gently, she felt the brush of his lips upon hers, and she reached out, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and felt his strong arms pull her closer to his body in return. Never had anything in Louise's life felt so right. Her body tingled at the touch of his hands, and she felt a burning desire to remove her dress. His hands wondered up and down her figure, squeezing her gently. They continued kissing for minutes, with Louise eventually clambering onto his lap. A distant call however, brought them both back to reality. They sat in silence staring at each other.

"I thought I heard someone" Logan whispered.

"Me too" frowned Louise. She knew it was time for them to return to camp, and accept their punishments. "Maybe we should head back, face the music" she sighed.

"In a few minutes" Logan grinned, wrapping his arms around her once again, and pulling her into a kiss.

"If you say so" Louise giggled as she shuffled herself nearer to his body.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Bob's burgers, what can I…? Oh hey Logan baby!" Louise heard her Mum's voice emanating from the restaurant. She quickly set down the dishes she had been washing and hurried casually out of the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs Belcher" grinned Logan. "Just a portion of fries please". He was sitting down alone at the bar, and didn't look over at Louise.

"Certainly, I'll go get them" Linda smiled.

"Oh hey Logan, I see you're hanging out with all your friends" Louise called over.

"Oh hey Louise, I see you're still wearing those pathetic ears" he spat back.

"Be nice to the customers" Linda hissed as she passed Louise.

"How could I ever be nice to that jackass?" Louise laughed incredulously. She walked slowly over to Logan, glanced behind her to see that her Mum had gone, then leant over the bar and kissed him. "How did your parents react to the whole getting kicked out of camp thing?" she whispered.

"Not great" he grinned. "I'm supposed to be grounded, but whatever".

"Ooh watch out for this bad boy" Louise smirked. "It's the same for me though".

"Wanna sneak out tonight? We could go see a movie or something" Logan asked quietly.

"Yeah definitely" Louise smiled. "Be outside my window at 9".

"Awesome" he grinned as he leant over the bar again to kiss her. "Don't forget to act angry" he whispered.

"At least I have a job, you bum" Louise called out loudly as she walked back to the kitchen, passing her Mum, who was returning with the fries.

"Whatever, Bunbun" Logan yelled back.

"So Logan, I thought you were thinking of leaving town this summer?" Louise heard Linda say from behind her. "Is that still happening?"

"Nah. That camp taught me that there are some things worth staying for" she heard Logan reply. Louise grinned to herself, looking forward to her first date. This was set to be her best summer yet.


End file.
